Post mortem, Post rosam
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: ONE SHOT Que s’est il passé après que Sirius ait passé le voile dans le Département des Mystères ? Quels ont été ses sentiments sur sa vie alors qu’il faisait route vers sa mort ?Une réflexion sur la mort avec une pointe d’espoir.


**Auteur** : Judepom

**Titre** : Post mortem, post rosam (one shot, donc un chapitre)

**Beta reader** : une amie de 22 ans

**Rating** : T (parce que le sujet de la mort n'est pas forcément facile à gérer pour tous, bien que cette histoire n'envisage pas la mort comme un drame, ni une fin)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, lieux et choses de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Résumé **: Que s'est il passé après que Sirius ait passé le voile dans le Département des Mystères. Quels ont été ses sentiments sur sa vie alors qu'il faisait route vers sa mort ?

Une réflexion sur la mort, pas morbide, un peu comique, avec une pointe d'espoir.

S'il vous plait lisez et laissez des commentaires.

**POST MORTEM, POST ROSAM**

(one-shot sur Sirius)

je n'y crois pas.

je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

quel gamin je fais !

où suis je au fait ?

il fait noir et je tombe. le bruit de mon corps fendant l'air lourd résonne à mes oreilles.  
je me sens plus léger qu'une plume mais pourtant je tombe.  
expliquez moi cela mister Newton !

hé oui, j'ai toujours tout défié et même ici, après la vie, je défie les lois éternelles de la gravité.

mais je n'ai jamais rien fait comme personne.

on dit que j'ai eu une vie triste : une tragédie.  
je sais que beaucoup me plaignent.

maintenant qu'ils savent la vérité ,ils me plaignent.  
avant ils avaient peur de moi.

tout change si vite.

mais maintenant je suis là, dans cet "après vie", et je me demande s'il vaut mieux être craint ou plaint.

vaut il mieux être craint et respecté dans la vie ?  
Les Malfoys vous répondraient sans doute que oui.

mais c'est triste pour eux de penser ainsi car ils passent a côté des belles choses essentielles : l'amitié, le bonheur, le partage, l'amour.

mais à quoi cela sert de disserter là dessus maintenant que tout est loin ? à rien.

je continue de tomber.

ironiquement je continue de tomber alors que, moi je les ai tous laissés tomber.

surtout lui. Harry.

en un instant, un pas en arrière, tout s'est effacé.  
je n'étais pas digne de la responsabilité qui m'avait été confiée.

j'ai toujours agi instinctivement, bêtement, en réfléchissant après coup.

et mon corps meurtri par le poids de ma culpabilité tombe encore plus vite.

le vent fait virevolter mes cheveux longs noirs dans tous les sens.  
mais je ne les vois pas car tout est noir autour de moi.

par contre je sens quelque chose couler sur mes joues.

des larmes .

ne suis je donc pas tout à fait mort ?

oui, je la sens, cette étincelle de vie qui se maintient dans mon coeur.  
rien qu'en repensant à elle, je me sens plus chaud.

elle et lui, les amis

elle moi, la douceur  
lui et moi, la famille

joli trio …

où suis je ?

qui suis je ?

je raisonne comme un fou. mais c'est ce que je suis.

fou de culpabilité, fou de la douleur de mon coeur brisé, fou de se que je fais endurer aux autres.

et en bas, une lumière !

vite ! que je tombe plus vite pour la rejoindre.

Elle me semble si brillante et pourtant elle n'est pas plus lumineuse qu'une faible bougie à la fenêtre d'un château.

Cette lumière qui paraît m'appeler est désormais le point vers lequel je concentre toutes mes énergies pour ne pas penser à la semi existence d'éternelle solitude qui m'attend, rongé mentalement par mes actions pre-mortem.

Car je suis mort.

Oui , je le sais maintenant je m'éteind, je m'étiolle lentement.

Je pars doucement dans un sommeil mou et éternel.

je suis passé derrière le voile, le voile de la Vie.

comme quoi la vie est aussi fragile et légère qu'un voile.

J'espère qu'ils ne souffriront pas trop, qu'ils ne me blâmeront pas trop, qu'ils ne seront pas fâchés contre moi et qu'ils continueront leur vie.

Mon duo gagnant : Harry, mon filleul, et Nymphadora, ma Rose.

Pardonnez moi.

Excusez moi d'avoir failli, encore une fois.

De ne pas avoir raisonné, d'avoir agi impulsivement.

Je suis vraiment con ! suivre les conseils d'un sale et vicieux elfe de maison !

T'inquiètes Kreatturr, toi et moi on se retrouvera je ne sais où, mais en tout cas ce sera l'enfer pour toi !

Hé oui... j'ai des raisons d'être en colère contre moi même.

Je les aimais tant.

Je veux qu'ils me pardonnent de les avoir abandonnés mais au moins qu'ils sachent mon dévouement à leur égard.

Mon cher Harry et ma Rose, sachez que si je n'ai pas su vous protéger, j'ai au moins su vous aimer plus que je n'avais jamais aimé dans ma tumultueuse existence.

S';il vous plait vivez sans moi.

Je vous en supplie.

je ne sais ce qui m'attend.

Il fait froid.

Je sens la vie qui me quitte.

Soudain, un vide glacé m'emplit l'esprit.

Le vide de l'ignorance.

Une question

Une seule question :

Qu' y a t il après la mort ?

Le savez vous ?

Hé bien moi non plus.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus proche de la mort que vous que je sais forcément plus de choses sur le sujet.

Peut être qu'Hermione aurait pu me renseigner…notre petite Miss « je sais tout » …..

De grands noms ont longtemps théorisé sur le sujet de l'au delà.

Si je m'en tiens à la version chrétienne catholique : je vais aller soit au paradis, soit au purgatoire, soit en enfer.

La dernière option me terrorise un peu, je l'avoue.

Ce n'est pas que je crois a tout cela, je suis sans religion, mais ma culture chrétienne me fait redouter ce soi disant enfer.

Remarquez ...il y avait à Londres une boite de nuit super géniale qui s'appellait « l'Enfer », peut être que c'est bon signe...

En tous cas quand on est proche de la mort, on aimerait bien avoir cru a quelque chose, à une religion durant sa vie.

Mais je n'aurais pas pu, je suis trop cartésien et rationnaliste pour me perdre dans le spirituel.

Ou alors peut être que je me réincarnerais en quelque chose.

Idéalement j'aimerais bien me réincarner en chien.

Hé oui on ne se refait pas !

Ou alors en mouche, pour pouvoir suivre Harry en cours et espionner ma Rose sous sa douche.

Quel vieux renard je fais !

Mais la tristesse m'emplit de nouveau.

Je le sais, j'aurais pu avoir une vie plus heureuse et le destin ne m'a pas gâté.

Mais cela ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Pas maintenant.

La lumière sous mes pieds grossit.

Elle se rapproche.

Soudain j'aperçois une porte incrustée dans le noir total à côté de moi.

Je ralentis.

Je m'arrête de tomber et je stagne dans le néant vaste et sombre.

La porte est toute petite, de la taille d'un elfe de maison.

Elle est en bois de chène.

Dessus, il y a une pancarte accrochée.

Je la lis et mon étonnement est intense.

On me donne le choix !

Le choix de revenir, de les revoir !

Je pourrais a nouveau les serrer dans mes bras...

Mais non, c'est faux…

Je suis mort.

Je n 'accepte pas.

Je ne passe pas la petite porte où il y a écrit : « Voie des fantômes »

Et je me remets à tomber.

Qu'y aura t il en bas, dans la lumière ?

Ce moment est étrange. Je me parle à moi même : je suis triste et pourtant calme.

La mort doit rendre mes émotions moins intenses.

Je me parle à moi même : cet instant est doux et amer en même temps.

En fait, je sens un soulagement, un poids enlevé de mes épaules.

Celui de la Vie.

C'est harrassant parfois de vivre.

Ca y est, j'arrive.

Je suis au centre de la lumière, ébloui par la blancheur après le néant.

Que va t il se passer ?

Une grande figure s'approche de moi.

Elle est enveloppée dans un manteau blanc.

C'est un homme.

Je me mets a trembler malgré moi.

Le secret de l'au dela va bientôt m'être révélé !  
Quel moment !

Je n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme qui s'approche vers moi.

Son capuchon blanc et la lumière puissante le cachent à mes yeux.

« Saint Pierre ? » je demande alors.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela, je ne sais pas.  
Qu'auriez vous dit a ma place ?

L'homme se met à rire et, étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ce rire m'est famillier.

Comme si je l'avais entendu des millions de fois et que j'avais rêvé tant de fois que ce doux son parviennent de nouveau à mes oreilles.

« Jésus ? » je demande à nouveau, la voix étranglée.  
L'homme se met à rire de plus belle comme si il se moquait de moi.

Puis soudain il retire son capuchon et le lumière blanche s'évanouit.

Je suis dans un jardin vert.

C'est le printemps.

Les fleurs sont partout.

L'horizon est partout, à droite et à gauche.

Il fait doux.

Il fait bon.

L'homme me sourit à demi comme il le faisait si souvent.

Nous nous en allons vers un des horizons de ce jardin.

Et James rit de plus belle en mettant un bras sur mon épaule.

Est ce donc cela mourir ?

**FIN**


End file.
